


One Piece - Drabbles

by Lyade



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyade/pseuds/Lyade
Summary: Une série de drabbles sans lien sur Ace et Marco. Tous tristes ou tragiquesCouple Marco/Ace avec un peu de Ace/Luffy (très léger).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece ne m'appartient pas.  
> Première fois, que j'écris sur ce fandom =D  
> Bonne Lecture !!

Une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.  
Deux corps s'entremêlent sur un lit bien trop grand et froid.  
Des soupirs de plaisir. Un nom aux bords des lèvres.  
Ace. Ace. Ace. Ace.  
Encore et toujours le même nom.  
Ace. Ace. Ace. Ace.  
Des corps bien trop fins. Trop petits.  
Des bouches trop bruyantes. Trop expérimentées.  
Une nuit de plus passée loin de toi.  
Loin de tes magnifiques yeux gris remplis d'amour.  
Loin de ta bouche souriante et tentatrice.  
Une nuit de plus sans pouvoir t'enlacer, te serrer dans mes bras.  
Sans pouvoir sentir ta beau brûlante contre la mienne.  
Deux corps s'entremêlent. Un lit claque contre le mur.  
Des gémissements de plaisir. Tout ça est faux.  
Ce n'est pas toi. Pas ta belle voix d'ange.  
Chut !! Ma bouche étouffe ce son trop différent.  
Je veux encore y croire.  
Croire qu'un nous est encore possible.  
Une heure. Une minute. Une seconde.  
Je t'imagine à la place de ses inconnus sans visage.  
Difficilement.  
La réalité reprend trop tôt ses droits.  
Tu es unique. Ils sont remplaçables.  
Les nuits sont froides sans toi. Une éternelle agonie.  
Les jours passent inlassablement mornes et insipides. Vide de toi.  
Notre famille s’inquiète pour moi mais, elle ne peut rien faire pour me guérir.  
Toi seul détient la clef pour me sauver et me rendre le sourire, la vie.  
Tu m'as fait t'aimer, brisant mes innombrables défenses, avec tes envoûtantes flammes.  
Tu t'es creusé une place dans mon cœur, avant de le lacérer sans pitié.  
Ne laissant qu'une plaie ouverte et sanguinolente, qui ne guérira jamais totalement.  
Je t'aimais tellement Ace.  
Tu m'aimais aussi, je crois. Mais moins que Lui. Mon Rival.  
Tu es mort pour lui, Luffy, l'être que tu chérissais bien plus que moi.  
Tu es mort le sourire aux lèvres et moi, depuis, je sombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
> A bientôt !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !!  
> Voici un nouveau drabble :)  
> Ici aucun couple, seulement Marco.  
> C'est le premier écrit que j'ai fais sur One Piece: D  
> Bonne lecture !!

** Fushicho Marco. **

Tout fut perdu en une seule journée.

Tout fut détruit en une seule journée.

Ne laissant qu'un sombre avenir.

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Comment cela a-t-il pu tourner ainsi ?

Mon cœur saigne de douleur.

Mon âme hurle à l'agonie.

Mon esprit refuse d'y croire.

Cette tragédie ne peut pas avoir eu lieu.

Je refuse d'admettre notre défaite.

Que quelqu'un me réveille de ce cauchemar.

Je vous en prie, réveillez-moi !

Laissez moi revoir le sourire de mon père.

Laissez moi enlacer mon frère bien aimé.

Juste une dernière fois.

Juste une fois de plus.

Avant que le rideau ne tombe.

Avant que la réalité ne reprenne ses droits.

Que ma vue ne se trouble de larmes.

Et que le désespoir recouvre mon âme.

.

Je ne veux plus être seul en ce monde.

Ne me quittez pas, je vous en prie.

Ne me laissez pas derrière.

Seul, sur un chemin rempli de cadavres.

Mon immortalité est un fardeau.

Ils tombent tous, les uns après les autres.

De vieillesse ou de blessures.

Heureux de rejoindre notre père.

Heureux de revoir nos frères et sœurs partis devant.

De rejoindre notre famille.

Et moi, immortel, je reste sur la terre.

Errant telle une âme en peine.

Espérant tant vous revoir.

Pour naviguer une fois de plus à vos côtés.

Dans le vaste monde, libre et serein.

Envahie par une chaleur réconfortante.

Celle de la Maison et de la Famille.

Je vous en prie, Mer.

Accordez moi ce simple souhait.

Laissez-moi les retrouver.

Laissez-moi mourir !

Je veux mourir !

Mourir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
> À bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !!  
> et  
> Bonne lecture !!

Tout n'est que ténèbres et chaos.

Tout n'est que feu et sang.

Tu fermes les yeux, priant toutes les divinités connues que cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Un de plus du fond de ta sombre cage.

Mais quand les dieux ont-ils jamais répondu à tes appels.

Tes oreilles entendent les cris d'agonis de tes compagnons mourants, les coups de feu et les lames s'entrechoquant violemment.

Tes jambes ressentent douloureusement le stand d'exécution blessant tes genoux.

Tu ne peux fuir plus longtemps la réalité.

Ils sont venus pour toi.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne mérite pas cela, lui, l'enfant du Diable, un pécheur marchant sur terre.

Tes compagnons combattent et meurent pour ta libération et toi, impuissant, tu retiens tes larmes de désespoir.

.

Ton visage se brise, l'horreur se peint sur ton visage blessé.

Tu regardes ton rayon de soleil, ta lumière quand tu te perd dans les sombres recoins de ton âme, rejoindre une guerre qui ne le concerne pas.

_Non ! Non ! Pas lui ! Pas cette Ange d'Innocence ! Il ne peut pas être là !_

_Pars ! Quitte-moi ! Vis et oublie-moi, je ne te mérite pas, Gardien de mon Cœur !_

« TU ES MON FRÈRE ! »

Ses mots te transpercent le corps d'une douce chaleur.

Le regard déterminé de ton petit frère.

Les regards déterminés de ta famille, de Marco, de ton Père.

Alors l'espoir et la joie se mêle en toi, engourdissant ta douleur, brisant tes dernières défenses. 

Tu sais maintenant. Tu connais ta réponse tant espérée.

Tu es libre.

Ton destin est en marche.

Inéluctablement tu te rapproches de l'instant fatal.

Ne t'arrête pas. Cours ! Prend ton petit frère et sauve-toi, avant que l'inévitable se produise.

Un ennemi puissant. Un frère affaibli. Luffy. Luffy. Luffy. Un nom résonne dans ton esprit tandis que tu fais l'impensable.

Un poing de magma. Une douleur vive, dévorante, insupportable. Des yeux noirs aimés au bord de la folie et du désespoir.

Pardonne-moi d'avoir brisé ma promesse. Mais ta vie m'est inestimable.

Quelques mots pour sa famille. Pour Marco, son amant. Pour son Père. Et surtout pour son petit frère Luffy qu'il aimait un peu trop.

L'oublie lui ouvre les bras. Il sombre, une ultime pensée résonne en lui.

**JE MÉRITAIS DE VIVRE !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !!  
> Bonne lecture !!

Il règne sur le monde.

Prince des Cieux.

Immortel, il fait entendre son chant empli de solitude et de mélancolie.

Il parcourt seul son royaume.

Plus aucun compagnon pour partager sa vie.

Des siècles à voir le monde changer, alors qu'il reste le même que ce jour maudit où il mordit dans ce fruit mystérieux.

Le temps passe immuable.

« N'oublie pas », les années passent.

« N'oublie pas », les décennies défilent.

« N'oublies pas », les siècle se succèdent.

Tandis que la mémoire de ses jours heureux se dissolve lentement dans le vent et la mer.

A quoi ressemblait le visage de mon père ?

Mes yeux ne le voient plus.

A quoi ressemblait le rire de mon meilleur ami ?

Mes oreilles ne l'entendent plus.

A quoi ressemblait la fragrance unique de mon amant  ?

Mon nez le perçoit plus, ni le goût de ses lèvres.

Une mer de visage floues le contemple en souriant.

Leurs bouches forment des mots qui ne peuvent l'atteindre.

Ses jours radieux, en tant que pirate, ne sont plus que de lointains souvenirs d'une vie révolue, à laquelle je me raccroche désespérément.

Alors que ce jour maudit est vivace, ancré au fer rouge dans mon esprit.

Je ne me rappelle pas de son visage mais ses yeux gris remplis de larmes et de souffrances restent gravés sous mes paupières.

Je ne me rappelle pas de sa belle voix mais, ses mots sont imprimés, en lettre de sang, dans mon cœur, jamais guéri.

Je ne me rappelle pas de sa douce fragrance mais, je ne peux oublier cette odeur de chair brûlée qui consuma sa vie, en même temps que la mienne.

Ils sont tous morts, l'un après l'autre, ils sont partis dans un lieux qui m'est inaccessible, rejoindre ses hommes, cher à mon cœur.

(Comment t'appelles-tu, mon amour ? Quel est ton nom, mon Père ?)

Ses personnes, sans noms et sans visages, que je chérissais m'ont abandonné dans un monde de solitude.

J'ai tellement froid.

Je suis le Prince des Cieux.

Je suis Marco, le Phoenix.

Bénis... Non. Maudit de l'immortelle vie.

Et je pris la Mort pour m'accordait ses faveurs...En vain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !!  
> Voici le chapitre suivant =)  
> J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir le poster.  
> Mon chat avait déchiqueté la feuille où se trouvait ma fic, j'ai dû jouer au puzzle avec les morceaux -_-"  
> Bonne lecture !!

La bataille de Marineford fut sanglante et personne ne fut épargnée par la tragédie.

Ace survécu à ce massacre mais pas sans perte.

Recroquevillé dans son lit, Ace serre dans ses bras un chapeau de paille, qui n'avait de chapeau que le nom. Il regarde avec amour, un amas de paille et de ruban noirci et déchiqueté, éclaboussé de sang. Celui de Luffy.

Des larmes ne cesse de couler de ses yeux éteints et sans vie mais, il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Son esprit est brisé.

Il ne peut accepter la mort de son frère.

Il vit désormais dans un monde imaginaire, fuyant la cruelle vérité.

Perdre Sabo lui brisa le cœur.

Perdre Luffy a détruit son monde.

**-Je suis heureux que tu sois là, petit frère.**

Son frère, dont le sourire illumine sa vie, est dans ses bras, en sécurité, loin de Marineford.

Ses compagnons l'observent, discrètement, incapable de le faire revenir parmi eux.

Ace ne les voit pas.

Leurs chuchotements n'atteignent pas sa conscience.

_-Il doit se rendre à l'évidence._

**-Tu es vivant petit frère. Tu es vivant.**

_-Impossible. Il n'acceptera jamais la triste vérité._

**-Je suis tellement soulagé et heureux.**

_-Il ne peut être sauvé._

**-J'ai eu si peur que tu me quittes.**

_-Sa raison est déjà brisé._

**-Sabo devra attendre encore un peu pour te revoir.**

_-Son cœur est déjà mort._

**-Tu dois devenir le Roi des Pirate, tu te souviens.**

_\- Il est à jamais perdu pour nous._

**-Je ne partirais plus jamais loin de toi.**

_-Il est mort, à l'instant même où la vie a déserté les yeux de son bien-aimé petit frère._

**-Je t'aime Luffy. Je t'aime tellement.**

Ses compagnons, affligés, quittent peu à peu Ace, le laissant seul dans sa cabine.

Marco fut le dernier à partir, lançant un dernier regard douloureux vers la forme brisée de son amant. Il mémorise les traits de son amant, pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Il ferme la porte sonnant le glas de sa relation. Jamais plus il ne rouvrira cette porte.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, qu’attendre l'inévitable fin ?

Toutes paroles se soldés par un regard vide.

Tout gestes d’amitié ou d'amour rencontre un corps froid et figé.

Ace ne reviendrait jamais parmi eux.

Bientôt, il rejoindra son frère.

Bientôt, Marco pleurera sur sa tombe.

Maudissant les Dieux

Bientôt Sabo pleurera sur la tombe de ses deux frères.

Et dans les cieux, veillant sur les êtres chers à leur cœurs, Ace et Luffy s'enlaceront avec tendresse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
> A bientôt !!


End file.
